wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoltan Chivay
Zoltan Chivay zoltan cziwaj'' - krasnolud, weteran II wojny z Nilfgaardem, przyjaciel Geralta. Ich drogi zeszły się, kiedy Geralt ze swoją drużyną zmierzał z Brokilonu w stronę Jarugi, na południe. Za radą krasnoluda, Geralt, Jaskier i Milva przyłączyli się do kompanii i podążyli na wschód, razem z uciekinierami z Kernow. Właśnie od Zoltana, Geralt dostał swój miecz - Sihill. Do kompanii Chivaya należeli także: * Munro Bruys * Yazon Varda * Caleb Stratton * Figgis Merluzzo * Percival Schuttenbach Posiadał również gadającą papugę, Feldmarszałka Dudę, którego odsprzedał Percivalowi, gdy ten zakładał warsztat jubilerski w Novigradzie. Przeżył Pogrom w Rivii, w Novigradzie następnie założył sztolnię parową, i wziął ślub z Eudorą Breckenriggs. Pieniądze na zakład uzyskał wcześniej, gdy wraz z kamratami obrabował havekarów. Dane z Książek Sapkowskiego thumb|Zoltan Chivay według Julax thumb|Zoltan w grze Wiedźmin Dane z oficjalnej strony gry Wiedźmin * "Ten krępy krasnolud prowadził swego czasu pełne przygód życie awanturnika. Pewne dramatyczne przeżycia sprawiły jednak, że Chivay zerwał z przeszłością i dziś pracuje jako górnik w kopalni soli "Wspólna Sprawa". Podczas grania w Wiedźminie dowiadujemy się też, że interes z młotownią w Novigradzie nie wypalił. Planuję go za to rozkręcić w Wyzimie, Zoltan: "Planuję rozkręcić w Wyzimie mały interesik, handel wspólnymi dobrami Mahakamu". Wiedźmin 1 (gra komputerowa) W grze po raz pierwszy Geralt spotyka krasnoluda otoczonego przez grupę rasistów w akcie I w osadzie bandytów, gdzie mieszkał m. in. Haren Brogg. Rozpocznie się wówczas i zakończy krótkie zadanie "Rasiści", w którym Geralt będzie mógł albo mu pomóc, albo patrzeć, jak sam zabija łotrów. Po znalezieniu w ciałach rasistów kości do gry w pokera, gracz będzie mógł rozpocząć u Zoltana zadanie "Gra w kości" i "Kościany poker:nowicjusz". W tym drugim krasnolud jest jednym z graczy, których trzeba pokonać w minigrze do dalszego etapu "Gry w kości". Po wykonaniu zadania "Rasiści" przeniesie się do zajazdu, gdzie można z nim wystartować w pojedynku alkoholowym. Wygrana sprawi, że Zoltan, zawstydzony faktem przepicia go przez człowieka (chociaż Geralt stwierdził, że jako wiedźmin nim do końca nie jest) wręczy mu diament, na który złożył przysięgę, że nigdy nie przegra w tej dziedzinie z człowiekiem. W akcie II i III przeważnie spaceruje po Wyzimie Klasztornej lub przesiaduje w domu Golana Vivaldiego. Jeżeli w akcie I Geralt nie zabił wojowników Scoiatel, Zoltan w karczmie Miś Kudłacz powiadomi nas o zabójstwie Colemana. Od Zoltana można dowiedzieć się, że Vivaldi stracił kontrolę nad swoim bankim przez bezdusznych urzędników. Ta poszlaka doprowadzi do uniewinnienia Vivaldiego w zadaniu "Podejrzany: Vivaldi". Można też u niego zacząć zadanie "Bezpieczna przystań". Jest ostatnią osobą, do której należy się zgłosić w zadaniu "Pamięć ostrza". Oprócz informacji o srebrnym mieczu otrzymamy od niego runę do jego ulepszenia. W zadaniu "Przyjaciółka z dawnych lat" jest jednym z trzech potencjalnych gości (obok Carmen i Zygfryda), których trzeba zaprosić na przyjęcie w domu Shani. Jako że Zoltan, Shani i Jaskier znają się od dawna, przebieg przyjęcia będzie najbardziej pomyślny spośród wszystkich trzech wariantów. Wybór Zoltana wpłynie jedynie na fant z zabawy (smalec z ogórkami, Zoltan po niego nie pójdzie, tłumacząc się krasnoludzką antyumiejętnością skradania się), balladę śpiewaną przez Jaskra ("Patrzajta, tam pod borem, wilczysko tańcuje...") i zachowanie bohaterów w trakcie słuchania (Geralt i Shani będą się docierać). W akcie V Zoltan pojawia się niezmiennie na Grobli przy wejściu na most do Starej Wyzimy i Wyzimy Klasztornej. Jeżeli gracz obrał ścieżkę Zakonu lub neutralności, będzie się z nim widział ostatni raz (ścieżka Zakonu spowoduje pogardliwą postawę krasnoluda wobec wiedźmina). Jeżeli natomiast gracz przeszedł na stronę Scoiatel, będzie towarzyszył Geraltowi w walkach na Grobli i w Starej Wyzimie w zadaniu "Płonąca nadzieja". Pomógł wiedźminowi w eskortowaniu grup uchodźców do szpitala, po czym razem z nim widział śmierć Białej Rayli i przeniósł się do jaskini na bagnach, gdzie dzielił niedolę z innymi uchodźcami. Modyfikacja Występuje w przygodzie "Wesele" jako jeden z gości zaproszonych na imrezę. Jest jedną z pierwszych osób, z którymi można porozmawiac. Przy pierwszej rozmowie proponuje mu porcję "wieloowocowego dżemiku". Jeżeli Zoltan i Yarpen Zigrin znajdą się w jednej lokacji, wówczas stanie się możliwe urządzenie między Geraltem a Yarpenem walki na pięści, kiedy wiedźmin zagadnie Zoltana - Yarpen bowiem nie omieszka wyśmiac ożenku Zoltana z Eudorą Breckenriggs, przekręcając jej nazwisko na odgłos żaby "Brekekek", sugerując spowodowane przez to niezadowolenie krasnoluda jego zmiękczeniem poślubnym oraz rzucając niesmaczny dowcip, że gdyby zamiast Eudory podłożyc mu kamienną ścianę trzy razy samym penisem wwiercił by się w łańcuch górski, co kończy się jatką między wiedźminem a Yarpenem, lecz to, czy wygra, czy nie, nie ma znaczenia dla przygody. Poza tym Zoltan Chivay popadnie w drobny, acz na szczęście niezeskalowany, konflikt z Sabriną Glevissig, uzasadniając to jej dobieraniem się do jego osoby. Po zakończeniu przygody ukaże się przerywnik filmowy (outro), w którym Zoltan, Jaskier i Geralt odpoczywają po ostrej libacji: okaże się przez to, że o wszystkim Geralt tylko śnił. Poza tym krasnolud nie pojawia się już w żadnym module, lecz jego model postaci, którego nie posiadała żaden inny NPC w grze, użyczony został postaci Asper Boguslavsky z przygody "Król Żebraków" (lokacja Centrum Dowodzenia) i machinimy Bukaj Ksum (nie należy go mylic z Asperem - wiedźmińskim najemnikiem). Co ciekawe, jego model postaci ma w nazwie "scoi" (skrót od Scoi'atel), chociaż nie należał do ich oddziałów. Dane z dziennika thumb|Zoltan Chivay z papugą Krasnolud nazywa się Zoltan Chivay. Twierdzi, że przed laty był świadkiem mojej śmierci w Rivii. Sprawia wrażenie osoby rozsądnej i pragmatycznej, patrzy na świat z dystansem i ironicznie komentuje wydarzenia. Zoltanowi, podobnie jak innym nieludziom, dokuczają rasistowskie nastroje w Temerii. Pomoc Zoltanowi: Pomogłem krasnoludowi, który był prześladowany przez rasistów. Ten rozpoznał we mnie przyjaciela z dawnych lat. Odmowa pomocy: Przed karczmą na Podgrodziu rasiści napadli na krasnoluda, ale zignorowałem to zajście. Okazało się, że krasnolud jest moim przyjacielem z dawnych lat. Zoltanowi udało się jakoś dostać do Wyzimy Klasztornej. Krasnolud ucieszył się z ponownego spotkania ze mną. Ponownie spotkałem Zoltana. Tym razem na Grobli, kiedy na dobre rozgorzała walka między nieludźmi i Zakonem. Pomoc uchodźcom podczas realizowania ścieżki nieludzi: Zoltan zorganizował ucieczkę nieludzi z getta. Pomogłem mu w jego przedsięwzięciu i grupie udało się przedrzeć przez płonące miasto. Pożegnałem się z Zoltanem. Mam wrażenie, że nieprędko go zobaczę. Wesele: Zoltan - najemnik, mieliśmy wiele wspólnych przygód. Pomysłowość krasnoludów jest niewyobrażalna. Dżemik... Kolejna rzecz do zapamiętania na temat krasnoludów. Nigdy nie obrażaj ich znajomych lub bliskich, może się to źle... Bardzo źle skończyć. Kiedy krasnolud kłóci się z czarownicą, jedynym bezpiecznym i właściwym wyjściem jest oddalenie się od konfliktu.. I to najszybszym sobie znanym sposobem! Wiedźmin 2 thumb|Zoltan Chivay w Wiedźminie 2Nasz krasnoludzki kompan towarzyszy nam od aktu I (Flotsam) gdy ratujemy go od śmierci poprzez powieszenie. Niezależnie od podjętych decyzji, rozstajemy sie z nim po akcie II: * Ścieżka Roche'a - Ląduje razem z nami w obozie Kaedwen, postanawia jednak skorzystać z tego, iż Geralt przechodził przez mgłę i zabrać się z nim do Vergen. Ostatni raz widzimy go broniącego miasta i odmawiającego propozycji wiedźmina, by ten ratował swoje życie. Zoltan postanawia nie zostawiać swoich przyjaciół. Przeżywa oblężenie, o czym informuje Jaskier w dzienniku, gdy spotkał swojego towarzysza na gościńcu wyprowadzającego uchodźców z Vergen. * Ścieżka Iorwetha - W akcie II ląduje razem z nami w Vergen. Po udanej bitwie o Dolną Marchię, wraz z Jaskrem zostaje w mieście, by utrzymać porządek wśród ludności. Ciekawostki i inne informacje * Zoltan jest zaręczony z Eudorą Breckenriggs, jednak w drugiej części gry, Jaskier oraz Zoltan, zdradzają nam sekret, że rodzice Eudory zerwali zaręczyny. Powodem tego były plotki, o wzięciu przez Zoltana udziału w walkach po stronie Scoia'tael, podczas powstania w Wyzimie, które oczywiście nie były prawdą, bo nie zabijał zakonników w szale czy zemście, ale w obronie własnej i niewinnych osób (domyślnie uchodźców). * Uwielbia on Wyzimę jak sam się do tego przyznał że czuję się w niej jak ryba w wodzie, choć interes się nie kręcił, ponieważ był "nieludziem". * "Na pohybel skurwysynom" - ulubione powiedzenie Zoltana. Jest nawet zapisane na sihillu, ale w krasnoludzkich runach. * Iorweth w 1 akcie Wiedźmina 2 zaproponował mu dowództwo nad jednym z komand, jednak on odmówił, czym się naraził Iorwethowi. Za ową "kumację" ze Scoia'tael miał zostać powieszony. * Zoltan walczył w bitwie pod Brenną wraz z kompanami m.in Munro Bruysem i Yarpenem Zigrinem, gdzie osobiście wykończył, uciekającego przez bagna, marszałka polnego Menno Coehoorna w ramach zemsty za Caleba Strattona. Nie wiedział jednak kogo zabija, gdyż marszałek przebrał się za prostego żołnierza, a do tego został źle zrozumiany podczas próby poddania się. * Przez kilka lat mieszkał w Cintrze, gdzie po raz pierwszy usłyszał o białowłosym zabójcy potworów oraz jego niespodziance. * Jaskier nazwał Zoltana "Mściwym chamkiem" Galeria Plik:Zoltan swamp.jpg|Zoltan na bagnach koło Starej Wyzimy (kadr z aktu V z gry "Wiedźmin") cs:Zoltan Chivay de:Zoltan Chivay en:Zoltan Chivay es:Zoltan Chivay fr:Zoltan Chivay hu:Zoltan Chivay it:Zoltan Chivay lt:Zoltanas Chivajus ru:Золтан Хивай Kategoria:Krasnoludy Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Kategoria:Postacie z Pani Jeziora Kategoria:Postacie z Chrzest ognia